looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Porky
Porky & Daffy is a 1938 Looney Tunes cartoon directed by Bob Clampett and starring Daffy Duck and Porky Pig. Plot Porky's relationship with Daffy is strained, as he is a lazy sloth. Porky has found an ad inviting all comers to take on a Boxing rooster named The Champ. Porky has trouble waking Daffy up, but eventually does so by clanging a dinner platter over his head. This causes him to immediately go crazy and start warming up for a wrestling match. Later, at a jam-packed Boxing ring, Porky volunteers Daffy to fight the Champ after all the other fighters run off scared. Despite the fact that he blows off Daffy's XXX sacks of flour (which he used to make himself look more muscular) and acts like a lion, Daffy is unfazed and simply retaliates by acting like a lion tamer, driving him back with a chair and whip. After the pelican announcer's long-winded introductions, the fight begins. (Daffy: "Sold- to the American Tobacco Company!") In Round 1, the announcer reminds them "no hitting below the belt", so Daffy raises his shorts to cover all but his head. The Champ then blows his shorts off. Daffy flees, but with a reminder from Porky, gets on his "tricycle", wheeling through midair, and soon going so fast that the slower Champ cannot keep up, using the advantage to repeatedly punch him. Once he is out of sight, the announcer and the Champ look around for Daffy, only to discover he has hidden inside the pelican's beak. The Champ beats up the announcer to get to Daffy, finally catching him. He knocks him out, and Porky is forced to rush back to their home to get the dinner platter and wake him up again before ten-count. Daffy awakens in his frenzy again, and begins ferociously attacking the Champ without regard to his situation, ducking all of his blows eventually knocking him out. The announcer counts to ten, and Daffy wins. Daffy wakes him up by clanging the platter, and he goes into a frenzy much like Daffy did. Availability *(1992) VHS - Daffy Duck: Tales from the Duckside (computer colorized) *(1999) VHS - Looney Tunes: The Collectors Edition Volume 12: Porky and Daffy (unrestored B&W) *(2005) DVD - Angels with Dirty Faces (computer colorized) *(2017) DVD - Porky Pig 101, Disc 3 (restored B&W) *(2018) Streaming - Boomerang App (computer colorized) Notes The idea of an outside power turning someone into a crazy but skilled fighter has been also seen in several Three Stooges shorts, all involving Curly Howard. The most famous is from Punch Drunks, when Curly would go fighting mad whenever he heard Pop Goes the Weasel, and Moe using this to turn him into a boxing champ. A similar idea would be used in Grips, Grunts, and Groans when the smell of Wild Hyacinth would make Curly even able to beat up professional wrestlers. Gallery Porky_and_Daffy_(Computer_Colorized).png|Computer Colorized Title Card 17458129_692551667613785_4661216504121707908_n.png|Retraced Title Card Porkyanddaffy face.jpg|Screen Cap from the Colorized version Category:Daffy Duck Cartoons Category:Porky Pig Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Bob Clampett Category:Shorts Category:1938 Category:Post-1935 Black & White Looney Tunes Category:Cartoons animated by John Carey Category:Cartoons animated by Chuck Jones Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons with layouts by Elmer Plummer Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Boxing Cartoons Category:Cartoons in the Sunset Productions package